Leite com Café
by The Prince's Tale s2
Summary: Leah queria sossego, depois queria um leite com café! Cutxi


_Noite frustante pra mim, tentar dormir e nao conseguir é uma loucura._

_e no momento da loucura são fic desse tipo que saem da minha cabeça._

_hehe, aproveitem e deixem review. _

* * *

A madrugada estava sossegada, não avia barulho a não ser o que o Embry fazia na cozinha.

- Vou dormir. – anunciou e ficou parado perto das escadas.

- Okey boa noite. – disse a olhar para a pagina em branco do meu computador.

Incrível, ele se sentou do meu lado e ficou olhando pra tela do meu computador.

- O que você esta fazendo? – perguntou olhando para mim.

- Estou escrevendo. – disse

- O que? – perguntou

- Uma fic. – disse entediada.

- Não ta escrito nada ai. – disse apontando para a tela.

- Serio gênio? Nem tinha reparado. – disse

- Grossa, não precisa responder assim. – disse parado no mesmo lugar. – escrevendo sobre o que? – terminou

- Ainda não sei. – respondi.

- Sabe eu não gosto muito de fic`s. – ele disse

- Porque não? – perguntei, esse garoto é louco de pedra, quem não gosta de fic`s! Aff

- Eu sou sempre o secundário que é apaixonado e não correspondido.

- Ah. – foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer...

- Você não ia dormir? – perguntei bocejando.

- Vou. – disse ainda sentado na cadeira me olhando.

- Então? Diz logo o que você quer. – disse impaciente

- Não quero nada. – disse

- Então o que ta fazendo aqui?

- Olhando você escrever. – disse com um Daahh no final junto com um sorriso.

- Eu não consigo escrever com você aqui. – disse passando a mão pelo teclado.

- Não tinha escrito nada mesmo. – disse como se fosse obvio.

- Ai embry diz logo o que você quer pra sair daqui. – perguntei olhando para ele.

- Ai Leah que tipo de pessoa você pensa que eu sou... – olhe para ele com cara de assassina. – okey eu saio daqui se você for ao cinema comigo dia 12. – disse alegrinho

- Garoto, você pirou na batatinha foi? - perguntei e ele me olhou estranho.

- Você ta querendo ir ao cinema? – perguntei com uma alegria estranha no estomago... Ele quando quer é mesmo fofo.

Ele balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim.

- Eu to com fome. – disse sem pensar.

Ele riu-se e foi a cozinha, eu acho.

Obaa ele vai me trazer algo para comer, delicia.

Ele voltou sozinho, digo sem nada para eu comer ou beber, olhei para ele com uma cara interrogativa.

O estúpido riu.

- Você achou que eu ia trazer algo pra você comer... – depois de vários minutos rindo da minha cara. – Ai leah só você mesmo pra me divertir essas horas da madrugada. – terminou rindo de novo. (?Isso teve duplo sentido?)

- Você podia me trazer um café pelo menos né Embry. – disse tentando fazer cara triste, muito mal feita.

Ele me olhou e depois sorriu, ufa.

- Você quer puro?

- Não. – respondi.

- Com leite?

- Sim, café com leite.

- Mais moreno ou mais claro? – perguntou eu quase disse um Anh?

- No meio. – respondi.

- Mas mais claro ou mais escuro?

- Médio. – disse olhando pro pc.

- Mais café ou mais leite? – ele não desiste.

- Metade, metade. – disse ele bufou e foi a cozinha voltando minutos depois com o copo na mão.

Tomei um gole e fiz um grande esforço para não cuspir. Ele me olhou.

- O que foi agora Leah? – perguntou com cara de bravo.

- Ta frio. – disse estendendo o copo pra ele.

- Você esta brincando comigo leah? – perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Por favor. – disse fazendo biquinho.

... – resmungos, depois não ouvi o que ele disse que já tava muito longe, lá na cozinha.

Entregou-me o copo logo depois com uma cara de desagrado.

- Obrigado. - disse... Mas parei antes de colocar o copo na boca.

- Você não cuspiu aqui né embry? – perguntei olhando para ele.

- Você ta me zoando leah? – perguntou agora bravo, ele começou a tremer e eu a rir.

- Desculpa amor. – disse bebendo o leite.

- Isso é exploração de namorado. – disse me dando um selinho.

Depois de uns minutos aos beijinhos, me deu mais fome do que eu já tinha.

- Amor... – choraminguei.

- Hm... – ele perguntou.

- Você podia me buscar... – não terminei de pedir, ele já estava na escada.

- Boa noite leah. – disse subindo

E tudo começou de novo, agora com... Mistério...

* * *

_Curtinha e terminada... o fato do leite foi real, tadinha da minha irma._

_enfim deixe a sua review deipois do sinal._

_(**PIp**) - esse é o sinal gente... _

_Princess Black Malfoy _


End file.
